


[The Knife - Silent Shout]

by monanotlisa



Series: Fringe Benefits: the iPod Shuffle Meme [7]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The shapeshifter watches them. Not like the Others, the Guardians.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[The Knife - Silent Shout]

The shapeshifter watches them.

Not like the Others, the Guardians; in fact even more closely than her targets she watches for the watchers. But they haven't shown up so far; she can focus on the mission.

These humans are resourceful; the shapeshifter needs to take them into consideration for when her brethren are ready. This world will be theirs and theirs alone, but it doesn't have to be so today or tomorrow.

Now that the technology is complete, it can be the day after that too.

  



End file.
